The Parent Trap
by Harriet Marie
Summary: A H/H fic from their daughters' point of view. Harry and Hermione split up and took one each of their twins. After 10 years, the twins realize on asummer that they have a twin and embark in a mission to get their parents back together. Please; Read and Re
1. The Girl Who Looks Like Me

The Parent Trap  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the other characters. I just fancied writing a fic involving Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Author's note: Hey there! Maybe you should try this! From the title itself, I'm doing a Parent trap inspired fic. Oh well. on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1- The Girl Who Looks Like Me.  
  
Harriet Marie's POV  
"Harriet Marie-"  
  
"Here!" I said as a woman called out my name.  
  
Hey there! I'm Harriet Marie Potter. I'm turning eleven on July thirty, the day before Dad's birthday. You guessed it right! I'm the famous Harry Potter's daughter. It's a shame I dunno my mum because I have a lot of things to thank her of. I love books but not too much. Dad says I'm a potential seeker too and I'm thrilled with that because I just inherited his talent. If you must know, Dad is a seeker of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team but we live in Virginia USA. With this setting, I get to live alone for two weeks a month with Uncle Fred and George as company. They are the owners of the Weasley's Wizard Weezes which sells tons of joke stuff. They have branches worldwide but most of them are in the US so they just settled down in here with Dad. They are also Reserve beaters of the Chuddley Cannons but they only have to go there when Dad tells them the regulars can't come so I get to be with them most of the time. Uncle Ron, dad's best friend, is an Auror at the ministry of Magic in Britain. His job right now is to track down the remaining deatheaters. So he also goes to America and visits me always and gives me lots of souvenirs he bought from the places he visited. Anyway, Dad's also the owner of a huge muggle wine- making company. I like his seeker job better than the muggle one. I mean, I don't see the point in having two jobs in two worlds that earns more money than you could ever think of. I'm quite popular with Dad's team anyway. They said I remind them of mum when I come there. They said that mum almost always comes on Dad's Quidditch practices even if she was pregnant of us. Unfortunately, just as I was about to ask what Mum was like then, a red- faced Dad told them to shut up.  
  
We're at the Flamel Camp- a muggle camp set at California. Quite far isn't it? Well Dad wanted me to go to a camp that's away from home to train me. And with a constant persuasion from me. Dad was reluctant at first to allow me when I heard this camp and asked about this camp. But when I told him my point, which is coping up with new places, he allowed me.  
  
"Hey there!" a girl called out to me. "You from England? I heard your accent" she asked. I recognized hers as a British accent.  
  
"Yeah. But I live in Florida. I'm Harriet Marie Potter. But call me Harriet," I said, glad that I finally met someone.  
  
"Really? You're Harry Potter's daughter?" the girl's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah. What's your name?" I said. I'm feeling the rare feeling of discomfort when people recognize my dad and me. Normally, I treat the recognition as an advantage of being noticed. I get to make guys carry my books or something and of course it's not just that. I think I'm pretty. It's not that I'm conceited but it's the truth. I have brownish-black hair, greenish-brown eyes which is usually green, a small nose, rosy cheeks and so much more. I have to acknowledge my mom for my features because most of them are from her including my darned teeth! Dad said he'll shrink it when I turn eleven, right before we go to Hogwarts. While we're at it, this is my last summer camp before Hogwarts. It's kind of sad and nerve-wracking according to Uncle Fred and George's story especially the sorting part. Dad wouldn't tell me anything for some reason.  
  
"I'm Samantha Finnigan. Do you know anyone from here?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Nope. Even though I grew up in a half-half setting, I don't know anyone," I replied, finally enjoying her company and dismissing thought that Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender's daughter Caroline should be here.  
  
"Half-half means- wait a minute. You're a witch?" I asked, suddenly realizing she knew me.  
  
"Oh, yeah," she said.  
  
"Okay. Half-half means half muggle-half magical raising. I mean." I proceeded on explaining about Dad's double job in both the magical world and the wizarding world and my muggle school. This was enjoyable, talking to new people. Now I truly enjoyed the camp instead of thinking this was a way of escaping from loneliness, this is a way of fun!  
Hermione Lene's POV-  
  
"So this is Flamel Camp," I said, admiring the new place. I suddenly felt out of place because of my clothing for today. I was wearing Armani designed clothes today. I thought that we were going to some office first so I wore these type of clothes. Luckily, I have about 70 sets of clothes for the 2 months stay in here. As a result, I have 3 identical baggage unloaded by Mario, my butler who came with me to see me at the camp.  
  
"So this is it then," Mario said sadly. This is the first time I'm going to be away from home and away from Mario since when I was a baby.  
  
"Mario! We're going to meet in 2 months!" I said nearly laughing at him.  
  
"I know miss Hermione but one can't help but feel worried about your welfare in here," he replied.  
  
"Mario, I can take care of myself! And you know that I can defend myself," I replied.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Alright now I know that you're safe. Maybe you should go to that group. They're checking your attendance now. And I'd better go now," He said. I took that as a signal for our friendship sign. It was a complicated routine which includes a thumbs up, bum bumping and the most special of them all is waving our hands pretending to have a wand and shout: "Rictusempra!" We just included that because after that is the tickling part.  
  
"Bye Mario! See you in two months!" I said over come with giggles from the last part of our routine  
  
Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! Stupid me! I'm Hermione Lene Granger. I'm Hermione MARIE Granger's daughter. It's really hard if your first name is just like your Mum's so just call me Millie. Only Mario calls me Hermione because he says it's the polite way of calling me. I'm turning Eleven this July thirtieth. Mario says it was the day before Dad's birthday. Speaking of Dad, nobody tells me anything about him. You see, when I was a baby, Mum and Dad separated. Nobody told me why but I only know that Mum got me. I wonder if I have any other siblings? I planned to ask mum about it but I know she would never entertain my questions. About my Mum now. She's a famous muggle interior designer though she is a witch. She doesn't practice much of her magical skills outside but our home is magical in every aspect. Even Mario is a wizard but unfortunately, he's a squib, a person born magical in every aspect but lacking of magical abilities. Right now, I just finished my elementary muggle education and I'm soon heading for Hogwarts on September first. It's a school for magical people like me.  
  
I came all the way from England to this muggle camp to experience the outdoors for once. I was supposed to be attending a camp at England but the summer camps there are full right now. So I persuaded my mum to let me go in here and luckily, she let me go.  
  
"Miss, is this the camp registration?" I asked the woman with the clipboard.  
  
"Yes. And you are-?" she asked eyeing me because of my Armani clothes.  
  
"Hermione Lene Granger," I replied.  
  
"Haven't you registered earlier?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet miss," I said politely because I'm getting nervous by the way she looks at me.  
  
"Alright, maybe I'm just seeing things. And young lady?" she said.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Stop calling me miss and change your clothes," she replied.  
Harriet Marie's POV-  
  
"So what cottage number did you get?" Samantha asked.  
  
"I got seven," I replied. We were getting closer now that we knew we were of the same kind.  
  
"What a bummer. I got eight," she replied disappointedly.  
  
"Hey, look at the bright side! At least our cottages are just next to each other," I replied.  
  
"And we'd get to meet new people!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Hey, are you going to Hogwarts?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. You?" she replied.  
  
"Of course! What house do you think you'll land?" I asked.  
  
"I think Gryffindor because both my parents are from there. How about you?" she asked. Right now, we are walking to our cottages. The path was kind of rocky so we need to slow down.  
  
"I think Gryffindor too since dad was there and they said Mum came from there too," I replied.  
  
"You know, I find it strange that a few people knew about the identity of your mum since the press would surely flock on you and your parents when you were born and when they were married," she said.  
  
"I find that weird too. It doesn't seem to go together. My Dad is super famous and yet they don't know who my mum is. But I remember them saying that they had a secret marriage to keep the reporters away," I explained. We are now in front of her cottage and it seems that we are one of the first people to arrive in the cottage area.  
  
"Let's just drop our stuff and go to that boodle something they're talking about," she said.  
  
"Alright. See you in ten minutes," I said then I entered my assigned cottage.  
Hermione Lene's POV-  
  
"So this is it. Cottage eight," I said silently to myself. I was relieved to find my cottage because I am now carrying three heavy sets of baggage with me. I hurriedly went inside and dropped them to the nearest bunk. I then flopped to the bottom bunk and lay there for three minutes until I heard the bathroom door open. I saw there emerging a brown-haired girl. I was ready to ask her her name when she asked me.  
  
"Oh! How'd you get in here? I thought I locked the door when I went to the bathroom?" she asked me curiously.  
  
"I stay in here. And I have my key," I replied.  
  
"Huh? I thought you stay in Cottage 7?" she asked confused.  
  
"What? I just arrived in here? And how come you know me well?" I asked suspiciously. I am quite afraid of people who knew things about me.  
  
"What? I'm getting confused in here. Haven't we just met earlier?" she asked again.  
  
"No. Like I said, I just arrived here," I replied. Now I'm getting really confused. Is this girl joking me?  
  
"But-" she said. I objected and instead introduced myself.  
  
"I'm Hermione Lene Granger," I said.  
  
"But you're Harriet aren't you? You've got to be kidding me," the girl said annoyed.  
  
"You must be seeing things, you know. Maybe you should take a walk and breathe fresh air. Come on, I'll accompany you," I offered.  
  
"Oh, alright. Maybe I'm just jetlagged," she said. I suddenly noticed her British accent so I decided to ask her about it.  
  
"You from Britain?" I asked as I opened the door for us.  
  
"Yeah. You too?" she asked.  
  
"I live in muggle London," I didn't notice the slip of tongue I made until she pointed that out.  
  
"So you're a witch huh?" she said.  
  
"Yeah. Hey! How'd you know? You're a witch too?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Samantha Finnigan here," she replied.  
Harriet Marie's POV-  
  
I just got out of the cottage when I saw Samantha talking to a girl with a beret and what I noticed as an Armani dress.  
  
"Hey there, Samantha!" I called out and ran to her and the girl. When I got near her, she looked at my face and looked horrified.  
  
"Am I seeing things or what?" she said before fainting.  
  
"What was that about?" the girl asked. She bent down and fanned her beret on Samantha's face. "Would you mind-" her voice was cut of when she looked at me. Our eyes locked and we gasped. If she hadn't had lengthier hair and brown eyes, we would have looked so much alike!  
Author's note: While waiting for the next chapter, how about reviewing? It would be nice if I get comments if the story sucks or whatever. As long as you review, it's gonna be alright. Okay. gotta go now! Ciao! 


	2. Getting to Know My Campmates

The Parent Trap  
Disclaimer: The whole thing is not mine! Even the plot. I don't even own the computer and the internet account! The characters, well, except Samantha, Harriet and the Hermione LENE who belong to me, belong to JK Rowling. The Title belongs to someone I don't know and The computer belongs to my Father!  
  
Author's Note: This is the second chapter of the Parent Trap. Right now, I didn't check if I had any reviews and if you reviewed it nicely, thank you So much! Now if you reviewed me in a nasty (I mean, I can accept criticisms but when I mean nasty, it's commenting in an insulting And revolting way) way, then a sarcastic thank you to you! And please be kind in reviewing this chapter because it's the fruit of my Labor (well, I've been working on this for months). I can accept anything as long as you could tell me your opinions about this thing.  
Chapter 2- Getting to Know My Campmates  
Hermione Lene's POV-  
Gosh! The girl looks like me! Well, a little because I have longer hair, a little bit fairer complexion and I looked a bit fatter than her in an inch or two. And besides, her eyes are green unlike my hazel ones which is currently brown. And she has these weird earrings and a ridiculous hairdo which features butterflies with moving wings in her hair.  
  
"Hey! Could you get us a glass of water in here?" I asked the girl after I recovered from the shock. Too bad for her, she saw the bossy side of me which is seen more than often.  
  
"I would if you didn't ask me bossily," she replied stubbornly.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it again. Could you PLEASE get her a glass of water? As you can see the girl fainted," I replied sarcastically with my eyes rolling. She's only delaying Samantha's recovery. But then again, she stirred and sat up.  
  
"Uh. what happened?" she asked groggily. More and more campers are now heading towards their cottages but none of them cared for Samantha. Perhaps they thought we could handle it?  
  
"Well, when this girl-"  
  
"Harriet," Samantha corrected.  
  
"Okay, Harriet," then I glared at her and she glared back. "When she came near us, you just fainted," I said.  
  
"Well, you see, I thought I'm seeing two people at one time when I saw you. I was getting more and more confused because I saw you two. I mean, you can't be twins since Harry Potter has only one daughter and the mother is rumored to be dead. So I settled for the fact that maybe Harriet must be a hallucination about Harry Potter's daughter and Hermione Lene-"  
  
"I prefer to be called Millie so as not to arise confusion between my mother's name and mine," I cut off when she said my name.  
  
"Okay. So I just thought that Millie was the real thing. Then, Harriet just ran in our direction and I thought it was a ghost or something. Then, I fainted because of fright and confusion," she finished.  
  
"Okay, so when you fainted, I just fanned you with my beret and saw her just standing there. So I asked her-"  
  
"She didn't ask me, she commanded me and bossed me into it! Good thing I didn't let her do that to me," she cut off in annoyance.  
  
"I didn't command you, I was in the verge of panic you know!" I replied. I was irritated with her. How could she! I know I bossed her but I panicked.  
  
"Okay, okay. Stop the fighting!!! Harriet, let's go to that boodle something. Millie, thank you so much for walking me and for your concern. Maybe you should join us some other time?" she said. I could tell she was annoyed of the bickering.  
  
"Oh, alright. As long as she doesn't exaggerate things anymore," I replied. She was about to answer back when Samantha cut her off.  
  
"Okay, that's about enough. Millie, see you later," she said while pulling Harriet to the boodle house.  
Harriet Marie's POV-  
That girl! She thinks she's like, the queen of everything! Who died and made her queen of the universe?! I am never gonna be bossed like that! Good thing I just had something to release my frustration; my food.  
  
They just served us barbecue; my favorite muggle food. Ate pigged over the big serving of the barbecue. Samantha just giggled at my large appetite.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, prepared to dive in my purse and fish out my pocket mirror.  
  
"No, it's just that for a girl who is as slim as you, you eat to much. And I mean too much that you would have resembled a pig,' she said, giggling more.  
  
"Hey! And for a girl as small as you, you drink to much milk and eat too much meat," I said, eyeing her meal which consists of fresh milk and barbecue too. She reddened at my comment and looked down sadly. I didn't know she was sensitive about her height. "Look, I'm sorry for saying that," I apologized.  
  
"It's okay. It's just that I remembered my dad. I kinda miss him. You see, he used to tease me about how small I am. I miss him because this is the first time I'm away from him," she smiled sadly.  
  
"I miss my dad too. He's the only family I've got, you know. I feel sorry that I don't know what happened to mum. Dad never talks about her," I said sadly. Then I secretly caressed my locket inside my shirt. Then, I felt my sadness disappear.  
  
"Oh well. Maybe we should just find a way to get busy in here to forget homesickness," she said smiling happily.  
Hermione Lene's POV-  
  
I am currently annoyed at the girl named Harriet Marie so I fingered my locket on the way back to the cottage. You see, that locket absorbs all the bad feelings I've got. Sometimes I suspect that it was really charmed.  
  
When I entered the cottage, I saw four girls each occupying one bunk. One was red-haired, the other black-haired, another one blond-haired and the other one brown-haired.  
  
"Hey there! I'm Hermione Lene Granger but call me Millie so that people won't be confused of my mother's and my name," I said.  
  
"You're Hermione Granger's daughter? Wow! Cool! She designed one of my parents' houses you know. And she's a very famous person!" the girl with the black, curly hair said, her eyes widening. "I'm Lila Hooper from Washington. Quite far huh?"  
  
"Well, if you compare it to London where I came from, it's quite near," I replied. She just smiled nicely.  
  
"I'm Jessica Davidson. I'm from Illinois,' the blond-haired girl said.  
  
"I'm Emma Davies from Mexico though I really live in Maryland," the brown-haired girl introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Danielle Weasley from London too," the red-haired girl said. She looks at me like she knew me before. Well, you get that from people who know your parents.  
  
"We'd better go to the Boodle Bar and eat. I'm famished," Lila said and we all headed to the Boodle Bar.  
Harriet Marie's POV-  
  
"We better go back. I want to meet the people I'm gonna sleep with," I said to Samantha. We just toured the entire camp to let the time pass. Soon, we arrived to the path where it splits for the two cottages. It's now nearing curfew (AN: didn't tell you about those but shouldn't summer camps have curfews or something?) and most of the campers are in their cottages now.  
  
"Oh well, see you tomorrow Harriet. Goodnight," Samantha said. I could sense that she's drowsy now.  
  
"Goodnight to you too Samantha," I replied and I excitedly ran the remaining length of the path towards our cottage. I'm really looking forward to seeing my camp mates. I soon reached the door in less than a minute and opened it with eagerness. I saw there two girls who are wide awake and still unpacking their stuff and three girls sleeping in their bunk.  
  
"Hey there! I'm Harriet Marie Potter! I'll be staying in here too!" I said eagerly.  
  
"I'm Francesca Rinaldi from New York," the girl with the blond hair said. I noticed she has a mini muggle cd player and some cd's from my favorite bands. Now that girl and I would get along well.  
  
"I'm Christine Sutton. I'm from Florida," the girl with a short, blond hair introduced herself. Now I noticed this girl has a great fashion sense judging from the clothes she was unpacking.  
  
"I'm sure we'll get along well in here. By the way, does anyone of you know how to play poker?" I said.  
Hermione Lene's POV-  
  
"So, does anyone of you know how to play poker?" I asked them. I was just feeling bored because Jessica and Emma slept already and Danielle is writing something. So that leaves Lila, Samantha who just arrived and I.  
  
"Even if I know how to, I'm not in the mood," Lila said.  
  
"How about Truth or Dare?" Samantha suggested  
  
"That sounds great but it would be really fun if there are many of us awake," I said.  
  
"How about sleeping?" Lila suggested. I think she looks ready to turn on her bed now. And now that she said it, I think I need some sleep too.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. From what I heard from the fat lady (AN: what do you call the camp people whose in charge with us? Help! Please include this in your review. I dunno the term!), we're in for a tough day tomorrow so we need to get as much energy as we can," I said. I walked to my bed and got ready to get in.  
  
"Good night everybody," Lila said.  
  
"Night," Jessica and Lila said.  
  
"Sweet Dreams," I said as Danielle mumbled her good night and turned of the lights.  
Author's note: Did you like it? Hope you'd review!!! And that question, please help me and answer it. Ciao! 


	3. Hiking With Anger Part 1

The Parent Trap  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!!! But the future students especially Harriet Marie (that's me!!), Millie, Samantha and Danielle do  
  
belong to me!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. I decided to reply to some of your reviews. I'd also like to thank the people who helped me with the camp counselor thing. I'm extremely sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I encountered some problems that I'd rather not talk about or remember at all. Again, I'm very sorry for the delay of chapter three. I will make it a point to post the next chapter after this as soon as I finish it. To my reviewers, thanks so much for your reviews! It really helps me to go on and improve. I think I've said everything I need to say so here's the next Chapter!!  
  
Chapter 3 - Hiking With Anger  
  
Harriet Marie's POV-  
  
"Harriet, wake up!" I heard someone shout at my ear. I recognized the voice as Christine's.  
  
"What?!" I said. I could hear the others packing their bags.  
  
"We heard from the counselor that we're going to hike the whole day. That's why I shouted at you to wake up. I never knew a girl like you could sleep like a log," Christine teased. I sat up and saw Francesca waiting outside our bathroom and two other girls who is still don't know of.  
  
"Morning, Francesca and-" I greeted the three girls.  
  
"Arrianne Davidson," the girl introduced herself.  
  
"Arrianne, nice name" I complimented. "I'm Harriet Marie Potter and you are-"I asked the girl behind Arrianne.  
  
"I'm Betsy Devereaux," The girl said smiling  
  
"That's a cute name, Betsy," I said. I found the name cute, really.  
  
"Thanks. Actually, My full name is Elizabeth Anne"she replied smiling wider  
  
"Who's in the bathroom?" I asked. I'm also excited to know the last campmate I don't know of in our cottage.  
  
"Jasmine McGuire. You know what? She's in there for nearly 45 minutes. I wonder what she's doing in there?" Francesca said mischievously. I have a feeling she's doing anything but good to that Jasmine girl. I wasn't wrong-Francesca picked the lock on the bathroom door with her hairpin and opened the door. Suddenly, I heard a loud shriek from the bathroom.  
  
"Hey! Have you ever heard of the word PRIVACY???" I heard the girl scream at Francesca. Francesca was laughing her heart out while Arrianne was overcome with giggles. Betsy was sniggering like mad. Christine and I quickly rushed there to see what they were laughing about. I saw a girl basking in the shower/bath tub (the one with the shower and under neath it is a bath tub instead of the bathroom floor) with a green paint on her face. I saw a diskman beside the bath tub. With her anger and green paint on, she closely resembles "the mask".  
  
"Hey! I only did that because you're not being considerate," Francesca replied. She's getting irritated now because of Jasmine. "How long are you planning to stay in there? The whole day?" she asked. I'm sure she was being sarcastic and that this will surely lead to a fight.  
  
"Okay, enough of that! There's no point in fighting if we're trying to prepare for the hike and prepare in a short time," I said. Wow! That's the first time I ever stopped a fight. Usually, it's my other friends who stop fights in Virginia.  
  
"Alright. Just hurry up in there Jasmine. There's still three of us who will take a bath," Francesca said.  
  
Hermione Lene's POV- (1 hour later)  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
A loud knock on the door woke me up from my peaceful slumber. I, of course got irritated at this person who would knock the door on the wee hours of the morning. I could hear Jessica, Danielle, Samantha, Emma and Lila waking up because of the loud knock. "Hey! Who's that??!" Emma asked irritably. Suddenly, I heard someone shouting. "Open the door young ladies!" the voice said angrily It seems that the one who's knocking on our door is the counselor. All of us exchanged nervous looks. What is she going to do with us? No one seems to be keen enough to open that door because of the counselor's voice. So, without second thoughts, I volunteered. "I'll open the door."  
  
I opened the door to see an irritable camp counselor. "Do you know how long I stayed in there knocking the door so that you would open it?" she asked, eyeing each of us. "Fifty minutes, girls. Fifty minutes. You know how much you can do with that time. So, as punishment, I will only give you will only have time to pack and change your clothes for five minutes. Understand?" She asked then glared at us. We just nodded. "Good. The other occupants of the other cottages are already in the assembly place for our hiking. It's by the lake. Oh! And I'd like to compliment you about locking the door. Not one of the campers of the other cottages ever thought of that," the counselor smiled at us then left.  
  
"Did she just say hike?" Jessica asked. "Now what will we pack?"  
  
"I read in a book that you should pack water, spare clothes and undies, small towel, and maybe a flashlight. Oh and bring some food. Didn't you read the camp checklist before you came?" I asked.  
  
"Nope. I just let the maid do that and the packing," she replied.  
  
"Check your things for that," I said. Right now, I'm trying to fit all my stuff in my bag.  
  
"All in here!" she said. She got her smaller bag and fit all her things in. "Now, what will we wear?" she asked again. Now the other girls stopped to listen. Obviously they have no idea on what to wear. Good thing I read about hiking before going here.  
  
"Well, preferably, wear jogging pants and a t-shirt. Don't think of wearing denims because it tends to be heavier when wet. Then, for the shoes, you may wear hiking boots or something. As long as you're comfortable and that the soles are not slippery," I said. I feel glad when I share information that everybody doesn't know.  
  
Five minutes later, we went out of the cottage and quickly went to the assembly place. The counselor met us there.  
  
"Good. You're on time," she said. "Now, the campers are divided into four groups. Meaning you will join the cottage members next to you. And that is, Cottage number seven," She said. Samantha smiled widely at this. Little did I know that this is the start of my one day of suffering. (Or is it more than one day?) "Now, we need a leader for the whole group. Someone who knows something about hiking," She said, looking at each of us. "Now, who do you think should be your leader?" the counselor asked.  
  
"Millie!" my cottage mates shouted. I reddened. No one has ever volunteered my name before, even in my former muggle school. They just see me as a weak, bossy, know-it-all with the knobbly legs and the bushy hair.  
  
"Huh? Why me? I've never hiked before!" I whispered to them.  
  
"You've never hiked before? But, judging from what you said earlier, you sound like you've hiked lots of times," Emma asked.  
  
"Well, you see, I have read lots of books about camping and hiking before I went here," I replied smugly.  
  
"Alright, Millie is our leader for this group. Where's Millie?" the counselor asked.  
  
"Here!" I said, approaching the counselor.  
  
"Okay, you will lead your group in this hike. I will check on you once in a while okay? So here's the map of the forest you will hike on. Now, go on," she said.  
  
Harriet Marie's POV-  
  
Oh no! They made that girl our leader? And she doesn't even know how to hike, from what I heard from them! I would not let her beat me. Especially when I discovered that she doesn't know how to hike!  
  
'Excuse me miss counselor!" I said as we made our way to the forest.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Potter?" she asked me sharply.  
  
"You see, I heard from them that that Millie Granger doesn't even know how to hike. I heard she just read safety procedures from her books so I think we should replace her with someone who knows how to," I said in my smallest voice.  
  
"And I suppose that person you are referring to is you?" she replied. I could tell she is hiding her sneer. How annoying!  
  
"Um. I hike in a forest near our house and came out there alive with my dad. You see, in that place, no one comes out alive so no one really goes there," I bragged. Maybe she would see how great I am at this.  
  
"Sorry, girl but your camp mates already chose a leader and I only want one that could get along well with all of you and in some way or another, knows something about hiking and can handle you all," she said. Now I could see her sneer and mean voice. So much for being a leader huh? I was so annoyed with her that I stomped off and stepped on a puddle of mud. I didn't see what happened but I was sure that she was splashed with mud judging from her squeal. I quickly ran off and followed my group mates. Hopefully, that counselor will forget what happened and see that what happened earlier was an accident.  
  
"Let's be careful when we're inside now, okay? So get these sticks in here," Millie said. She pointed to the ground where ten long sticks lay.  
  
"Why do we have to carry sticks?" A girl, obviously Millie's cottage mate, asked.  
  
"Because of last night's rain, the soil is muddy so you might slip. That's why you need those sticks. So that you can get extra support," I said, cutting of Millie as she began to explain the use of the stick. I saw her glare at me. I only smiled at her sarcastically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A few Hours Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm really tired," I complained to Millie.  
  
"Yeah. Me too," I heard Francesca and the others complain too.  
  
"Okay, let's rest for a few minutes in here then we'll continue. We only have almost 2.5 kilometers of hike left. That's like a little more than a half hour," Millie said.  
  
"Can we take a nap? I'm beat," Christine said.  
  
"Maybe we should extend to 30 minutes for that. I'm kind of tired too," Millie replied. All of us agreed to that so we settled on a grassy area next to the path and a few meters next to a high cliff. I used my bag as a pillow and I quickly dozed off.  
  
Hermione Lene's POV- (almost 20 minutes later)  
  
"Millie! Millie! Wake up!" I felt someone slap me hard. It was Danielle Weasley.  
  
"Huh? What's the matter?" my question was answered by a loud shout from the others.  
  
"Help! Someone!" Jessica and Emma screamed. They were at the edge of the cliff looking below. I rushed there. I saw Harriet crouching down. She was about to fall, obviously because of heavy weight. I looked further and saw Jasmine McGuire clutching Harriet's arms for dear life.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Isn't this a great opportunity to leave you with a cliffhanger? Again, I apologize for the long wait. But I have messages for some of you, my reviewers.  
  
To DucksRule: I've been working on my grammar and it's really hard for me. Thanks anyway for reminding me. I will work harder And check my grammar more often to make my fic much more readable. I really appreciate your reminder and that You also reviewed two chapters about this!  
  
To White Dove, SummrMagic and Angl: Thanks for the answer about that counselor thing! I forgot what to call them so I asked for  
  
Help.  
  
To Star429: Thanks for the tip! Don't worry, I've been thinking about this for a long time and soon you will find my twist and the Slight difference between my fic and the original parent trap.  
  
To wildgoldowl, Taffy,Final Spell, Sere-Sama, hermione- smarts23, R. Keener and Sugar Girl: Thanks for your comments! I really Appreciat e them! 


End file.
